love_thy_neighborfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Thy Neighbor
Love Thy Neighbor is American comedy television series on the Oprah Winfrey Network that premiered on May 29, 2013. The series is written, directed and produced by Tyler Perry. It also acquired the second highest series premiere on the Oprah Winfrey Network, second to Perry's other program on the network The Haves and the Have Nots. Synopsis The show revolves around diner owner Hattie Mae Love and her middle class family's daily triumphs and struggles. The focal point of the show is a location known as the Love Train Diner, an old locomotive car converted to a diner that serves up all of Hattie Mae’s old recipes. It is the neighborhood hang out spot that, along with great food, serves up a whole lot of fun and offers advice to its customers in all walks of life. Season Overview In the first season of this comic tale, Hattie Mae has had enough of grown people staying in her house. First her jobless grandson, Danny finds himself on Hattie's sofa after graduating from college. She kicks him out to encourage him to seek employment. Luckily for Danny, he soon lands a job (with the help of his best friends Sam and Drew) at the internet design firm Beagal and Steve and he also finds a place to stay (in Sam's apartment). Shortly thereafter Hattie's recently divorced daughter, Linda finds herself living with her mother, since her four year marriage to her husband Lionel, is now over. Hattie puts her foot down and shows the toughest love there is by sending Linda to the door. She eventually allows Linda to move back in at the behest of Danny and her brother-in-law Floyd, until she's able to get on her feet. Subsequently Linda begins working at the Love Train Diner alongside her mother and Floyd. For Danny, living and working with Sam, a 30-year-old who is trapped in his teens, proves to be more of a nightmare than Danny could ever imagine. As the parties get wilder and the women get crazier, Danny's young life become a humorous tale of dodging fanatical friends, and eccentric family members. Nevertheless, Danny begins to excel at his new position when the Chicago office sends the beautiful Marianna to take over as boss of the Atlanta office. Over time Marianna falls in love with Danny's work ethic and virtuous character. As a close knit team and family, the young 20 and 30 something's embark on a number of adventures that go along with being young professionals in a contemporary and technical society. Cast and characters * Hattie Mae Love (Played by Patrice Lovely) is the sassy and intrusive owner of the Love Train Diner. She's the feisty mother and grandmother of Linda and Danny respectively, who despite her age doesn't miss a beat. Although she is cantankerous and often times unpleasant she is also a reliable source of priceless advice to her family and friends. * Linda Mae Love-Harris (Played by Kendra C. Johnson) is Hattie Mae’s loyal and loving daughter who is always there for her son Danny, selflessly putting her own needs aside. Linda is optimistic and cheerful despite her struggles, she is quite unskilled due to her being well looked after by her two ex-husbands. * Danny Harris (Played by Andre Hall) is Linda's clean cut and studious 24-year old son (and Hattie's grandson). He is a bit of a "momma’s boy" since he and mother are so close and very similar in personality. He acts very mature despite his young age, which makes it easy to forget how truly naïve he can be. * Floyd Jackson (Played by Palmer Williams, Jr.) is the co-owner of the Love Train Diner, a building superintendent as well as Hattie's brother-in-law. He has a crass sense of humor that sometimes gets on everyone's nerve, particularly Hattie's. * Sam Parker (Played by Jonathan Chase) is Danny's hard-partying best friend, co-worker and roommate. They get along fairly well despite their totally differing personalities. Sam seems stuck in the wild, partying mindset of his youth, he enjoys drinking socially and casual sex. * Drew Scott (Played by Darmirra Brunson) is Danny's very eccentric friend and co-worker (who also has a very obvious crush on him). She lives right next door to Danny and Sam, and is quite desperate in her search for the perfect guy. * Marianna Perez (Played by Zulay Henao) is the smart, beautiful and genuinely kind new manager at Beagal and Steve. She used to be Drew’s college roommate, and moves back in with her when she’s hired at the design firm. Episode list Episode Guide * 1: What's Love Got to Do With It? * 2: Love Thy Independence * 3: Love Thy Privacy * 4: Love Ain't Opening This Door * 5: Where's My Mamma * 6: Love Thy Journey * 7: Love Thy Vindication * 8: Love Thy Partnership * 9: Don't Mess with That White Lightning * 10: Love Thy Celibacy * 11: The Black Tie Affair * 12: Love Thy Compromise * 13: Love That Bracelet * 14: Love Thy Boss * 15: Love Thy Doctor * 16: Love Thy Baby * 17: Love Thy Patient * 18: Love That Surprise * 19: My First Love * 20: Love Thy Wager * 21: Love Thy Mortality * 22: Love Thy Self * 23: Love Thy Youth * 24: Love Thy Children * 25: Love Thy Courage * 26: Love Thy Family External links * Official Website *IMDb page * TVguide page * Tyler Perry Official website Category:Love Thy Neighbor